Prom Prince
by anonymously-damsel
Summary: Sakura is a 17 year old and she is excited to go to the prom.. she reads princesses who ends up with a prince. Will Sakura ever find that happy ending? Will she take Yukito or Syaoran? Will syaoran confess his true feelings to her?
1. Prom

Chapter 1 "Prom"

-School-

-Recess-

"Hey Sakura.."

"What is it Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she strolled the school with her best friend

"The prom is coming soon and I'm just wodering who will you invite" said Tomoyo cheerfully

"Gee.. for some reason.. don't know" replied Sakura looking at the sky smiling and thinking of Yukito

Tomoyo looks at Sakura and says "Looks to me you want to invite Yukito to the prom huh?"

"WHA-? Don't be ridiculous Tomoyo!!!!" stammered Sakura blushingly

"It's okay" smiled Tomoyo "And guess what?"

"What?"

"My dad just bought me a 3000 video recorder!!!!"

-Sakura goes chibi and show's sweatdrops-

"That's nice Tomoyo but you know what I'm thinking?"

"What Sakura?"

"Maybe I should go alone to the prom.."

"NOOOOO!!!! Sakura!!! Don't give up! I'm sure somebody will ask you to the prom!!!"

"I'm just joking!!!" laughed Sakura "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in fairy tales?"

"Hmmm...why do you ask?" asked Tomoyo eyeing her

"Well, I've been reading fairy tales for so long and all of the princesses got their reward at the end.. a prince" sighed Sakura "It's so romantic.."

Tomoyo sighs with Sakura and said "Maybe you'll meet your prince in the prom, Sakura!!!"

"WHA- Tomoyo!!! I'm just fantasizing!!! I mean I wished that mine would turn out just like those princesses.." said Sakura

"I'm sure it will Sakura" smiled Tomoyo

Sakura smiles back at her best friend. This is Tomoyo, she's pretty, smart, a good cook and everything. Tomoyo and Sakura have been best friends ever since elementary school back in grade 4 until they were 17 year old's.

"I'm hungry.." said Sakura

"Me too.." replies Tomoyo as she and Sakura went to the food stand to get some food.

As Sakura and Tomoyo got their snacks, their eyes turned to the very famous Mei Ling and Syaoran.

"Leave me alone, Mei Ling!!!!" said Syaoran

"NO! Not until you taste my butter cake!!!! And how dare you insult my cake without even tasting it!!!" said Mei Ling as she tugs on to Syaoran's shirt

"I'm not hungry!!! Can't you understand the word NO?" said Syaoran haughtily

"No!! I definitely don't understand that word!!!" said Mei Ling "Just taste my cake!"

"The last time I tasted your cakes, they all brought me tooth decay and cavity!!!!" argues Syaoran

"Well they won't!!!! This time this is really good!!!!" whines Mei Lng desperately

Sakura and Tomoyo giggles and walks over to the two cousins.

"Hi Mei Ling! Hi Syaoran!" greets Tomoyo

"Hey!" greets Sakura

Syaoran looks at the way Sakura greets and slightly blushed

"Uh..hi" says Syaoran

"Sakura! Get Syaoran to at least eat my cake" pleaded Mei Ling :I've been doing this for the last 5 hours!!!"

"Come on Syaoran! Why won't you eat Mei Ling's cake?" asked Sakura

"Because of her previous cakes, they all brought me tooth decay and cavity!!!!" said Syaoran "And from now on.. I am refraining from eating her cakes"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????" complains Mei Ling "You're so mean!!!!"

Mei Ling takes a step to level herself with Syaoran's height and gets her cake to splat him.

Unfortunately, Mei Ling slips and accidentally pushed Sakura which led Sakura falling for Syaoran!

"AHHHHH!!!!" screams Sakura

CRASH

-Sakura is on top of Syaoran unaware of the position they are in-

Syaoran's face turns red and says "Ahem.."

"Oh Sorry" apologizes Sakura to Syaoran "Are you hurt?"

"Uh No.. I'm fine. Excuse me.." excuses Syaoran

As Syaoran left and Mei Ling still is dizzy and as she woke up from her dizziness, she saw her cake splatted on the floor

"MY CAKE!!!!" whines Mei Ling "I've worked so hard for this cake just for Syaoran.."

"Its okay Mei Ling maybe you can make Syaoran other things aside from cakes" suggested Sakura to cheer Mei Ling up

"You think so?" sniffs Mei Ling

"Absolutely!" said Sakura smiling

"Thanks Sakura!" said Mei Ling

Mei Ling leaves the main hall and everyone went back to their respective classrooms until dismissal came.

"Finally!! It's dismissal!" said Sakura relieved

"Yup" said Tomoyo

Eriol comes in the classroom and hands Tomoyo her notebook back

"Thanks Tomoyo" said Eriol gratefully "I could not have done it without you"

Tomoyo blushes and stammers quicly "Uh..su-re no problem"

"Well I was just wondering.." said Eriol to Tomoyo

"what?"

"Uh..never mind maybe some other time" said Eriol quickly as he runs for the door and disappears

"That's strange.." said Sakura

"Uh hum.." agreed Tomoyo still blushing

Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran are the only people left in the classroom

"Syaoran.." said Sakura

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to the prom?" asked Sakura

"UHm.. I don't know.. don't think so" answered Syaoran quickly

"Why?"

"I mean.. im just not sure and Sakura.."

"Yes?" said Sakura as she and Syaoran locked eyes

"I..I.. lo-.. uhm.. How.. I.." stammers Syaoran trying hard to to say it

"Shit.." thought Syaoran "How can I say it?"

Sakura looks at Syaoran in a weird way "Uhm.. Syaoran? I have to go now. Tell me tomorrow"

"Wait!!"

"Tell me tomorrow!!!" says Sakura excited "Yukito's waiting for me outside!!!"

Syaoran slumps back in his chair disappointed with himself and on hearing the name 'Yukito'.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Who Should I take?

**Chapter 2 "Who Should I take??"**

Sakura hurriedly rushed down the stairs and was seemingly and obviously excited about the idea of meeting Yukito at the school gate.

"Yukito.." thought Sakura as she felt herself blush once again

As Sakura was out of the school building, she saw Yukito in his hot school uniform so handsomely and so divine especially with his smile and his so cute glasses which makes all the girls melt.

"Yukito!"

"Sakura!!"

Sakura took a deep breathe after all those running she did in the school building until she got to the place of the school gate.

"I'm sorry..that I took long" apologized Sakura cheerfully "Syaoran was about to say something to me but didn't finish it.."

"Oh I see" said Yukito smiling as he and Sakura finally took their feet off the school grounds and on their way home.

-Sakura blushes-

"So, Sakura" said Yukito "I heard your prom is coming"

"Yup!" said Sakura "the problem is.."

"What is it?"

"I just don't have a date yet" replied Sakura beaming at Yukito

"oh really?" said Yukito "Don't worry someone will ask you out"

"I wonder when though" thought Sakura

"Did Syaoran ask you?" asked Yukito

This time Sakura almost stopped in her tracks but she managed to still walk properly and hoping that Yukito didn't notice

"Is something wrong?" asked Yukito

"Uh..NO!!!" said Sakura "I'm fine!"

"So did Syaoran ask you?" asked Yukito again

"Well no" answered Sakura "I mean.. why would he?"

"Why not?"

"Its because Syaoran is not into this prom thing" said Sakura "It's not like him and he's the type of person to just relax and go fight some ass"

"Wel.." said Yukito "Is he on your mind lately?"

"No.. because you are!" thought Sakura but instead she said "No its because I'm thinking of asking someone myself"

"Who?" asked Yukito

"Well.." said Sakura blushing

Sakura was having a hard time to say the question of 'Can you go to the prom with me?????'. But since Sakura was obviously trying to say it, she's been muttering some words in front of Yukito embarrassingly

"Ano..Uhm..Wi..-"

"Wi-ll yo-u.."

"Uh..go..to..uh.."

"the.."

Not knowing that they are in the Kinomoto residence, Yukito decided to interrupt sakura of her mumbling words.

"We're here!" said Yukito

"Huh?" said Sakura surprisingly as she looked at her house and knowing that she really has been muttering words in front of Yukito all along!

"Well" said Yukito "I guess this is goodbye and take care Sakura!"

"Yeah! You too!" said Sakura cheerfully

As Sakura entered her house, Sakura always say the 'I'm home' thing and goes straight up to her room and do her homework. After Sakura was done with her homework, she got the warless telephone and looked at it and is thinking if she should call Yukito or not.

"uhm...." Mumbled Sakura

"Hey Sakura" greeted Kero

Kero is Sakura's friend and the one always helping her catch the clow cards aside from Syaoran and he was always there to cheer and help her up with her problems.

"So Sakura.." said Kero "Still have no date?"

"Uh no.." said Sakura "I'm planning to call on Yukito though"

"Then do it!!!!" said Kero "If you're not gonna do it, you're going to stay stuck there until you skip dinner and you now how much I love your dad's cooking!"

"This is serious.." said Sakura still thinking of calling Yukito

"Look Sakura" said Kero like a teacher "The prom is still a long time to go!!! Why not let someone ask you than rather calling them yourself!"

Sakura thought about what Kero said and she decided to give a 3 day shot of someone asking her out to the prom and if no one still asked her to the prom then she'll call Yukito just in case.

"The Prom is next week.." thought Sakura "I have to get a dress too.."

Sakura starts calling Tomoyo..

"Hey Tomoyo!" greeted Sakura "Hi!"

"Oh hi Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo back "So how's the date going?"

"Obviously no luck of a date yet" said Sakura "But I decided that if within 3 days that nobody will ask me out then I'll call Yukito to be my prom date"

"OHhhh.." said Tomoyo on the phone "So you do have a back-up"

Sakura laughs

"So how about you?" asked Sakura

"No luck yet" said Tomoyo sadly, just thinking of Eriol makes her go to heaven

"Don't worry Tomoyo, he'll ask you out!" said Sakura

"You think so?" said omoyo "Gee thanks. I hope so too. Eriol is perfect!"

"Uh huh" answered Sakura

"And Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo

"Syaoran? Since when does he ever ask someone to a prom?" said Sakura "He's not the type you know"

"But I always thought that you and Syaoran are the cutest couple I've ever met!!" giggles Tomoyo

"WHAT???????????????????????????????????????" bellowed Sakura "How could you??!!!!"

"Its true!" laughs Tomoyo on the other line "It really is!"

"Well he's not gonna ask me that's for sure" said Sakura in a 100 tone

"Yeah okay.." said Tomoyo trying to erase the laugh

"Tomoyo! I have nothing to wear!" whined Sakura like a child

"Don't worry! That's why I'm here remember?" replied Tomoyo happily

"Thanks Tomoyo! I'll come to your house tomorrow!!!" said Sakura

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!"

As the 2 girls hung up on each other. Sakura decided to let someone ask her out within the 3 day deadline and for some reason Sakura just had the feeling of..

"Why do I feel that Syaoran might be my prom date instead of Yukito?" thought Sakura

"No..." thought Sakura again "It can't be! I'm in love with Yukito not Syaoran"

And after those thoughts, Sakura headed down to the kitchen to help her dad cook dinner.


End file.
